


the best people in life are free

by weird_situation



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_situation/pseuds/weird_situation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent needs advice sometimes. And sometimes he doesn't.</p>
<p>(5 times Kent went to Jack for advice + 1 time he didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best people in life are free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicejericho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicejericho/gifts).



> i had so much fun writing for you and i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> also Marcus Hellström looks like Johnny Oduya
> 
> title from new romance by taylor swift

“Do you think Kit gets lonely during the season?”

Kent didn’t know what made him think the opening faceoff of the Aces’ home opener was a good time to ask Jack an important question, but it was too late to take it back now. Jack’s baffled look was amusing though, even if Kent did lose the faceoff.

After the game - an Aces win which was always a good way to start the season - Kent leaned against a wall outside the visitor’s locker room waiting for Jack. Eventually Jack came out, Mashkov right next to him. Mashkov rolled his eyes and grinned at Jack before heading out to the bus. Jack came over and joined Kent in his wall leaning.

“What’s up, Kenny?” Jack’s brow was furrowed and Kent guessed he could see why Jack might be concerned. Usually Kent just texted Jack the name of a restaurant for them to meet at after a game.

Kent pursed his lips before answering. “I’m concerned about Kit.”

Honestly Kent didn’t know why Jack looked so baffled; it’s not like Kent hadn’t already brought the topic up that night. And yeah, Jack wasn’t a big cat person so it’s not like he was who Kent turned to first in these types of situations, but Kent still valued his advice. He gave Jack a minute though. Sometimes it was just better to let Jack ask questions at his own pace than try to explain.

“Is she sick?” 

“Oh god no.” Kent shook his head. “Like I get why you would think that, but you are not my first choice in a Kit related crisis. No offense.”

Jack shrugged. “None taken.”

Kent ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just. I think she might be lonely during the season? I’m not home a lot, obviously, and Sandra is the best cat sitter ever, but I’m still worried Kit feels abandoned.”

“That’s...not good?”

Kent scowled at Jack’s attempt to keep a straight face. “You’re awful. I’m trying to have a serious conversation here and you’re being a dick about my cat’s feelings.”

“To be fair I’m being a dick about what you think are your cat’s feelings,” said Jack. He just grinned when Kent smacked his arm. “No, no, go on about how she needs to talk about her feelings more.”

Kent snorted. “Such a dick. I don’t know how Bittle puts up with you. But seriously, do you think getting another cat is a good idea? I don’t want Kit to feel threatened or uncomfortable with a new kitten, but I also don’t want her alone so much.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t know how she’ll react so making a decision has been hard.”

Jack wrapped an arm around Kent’s shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze before letting go. “You should probably just go ahead and adopt another cat and be ready to find it a new home in a few weeks if Kit isn’t doing well. I’m sure the great Kent Parson can find plenty of people who will adopt a cat he owned for two weeks.”

Kent smacked Jack’s arm again. “You’re an ass, but not a wrong one. C’mon, we’re going to go to my place and look at the humane society’s website.”

Jack whined about wanting dinner first, but let himself be dragged to Kent’s car.

***

“It’s two am, someone had better be dying,” Jack said into his phone.

“Oops?” a very sheepish Kent replied. “In my defense it has been a long day and I thought you were only one time zone ahead.”

“Late flight.” Kent heard the sound of rustling sheets and figured Jack was good to stay up and listen to him complain for awhile.

“Sucks. But okay. Just got back from a date and I don’t know what to tell the guys tomorrow.” Kent smiled down at Puck, the most gorgeous one eared cat in the entire world, who’d just crawled into his lap. “It was Snuggie’s cousin this time and the guy was the most pretentious shit I have ever met and I have met a lot of pretentious shits in my time.”

“Isn’t Snuggie the guy you’re always calling a pretentious shit?”

“Yeah, which obviously should have been my first clue, but I thought hey, why not? And there were so many reasons why not. So many, Jack.” Kent sighed. “Why do so many of my teammates have to have cousins who like dudes?”

Jack stifled a snicker unsuccessfully. “You could always just tell them you’re not interested in a boyfriend right now.”

“But I am interested in having a boyfriend right now!” Kent flopped backwards dramatically, earning himself a glare from Puck. “But all of their cousins are so wrong!”

Jack was silent for a minute. “How’s Hellström?”

“Why are you changing the subject?” Kent was confused. What did Hellsy have to do with anything?

“I’m actually not, but I’m too tired to deal with this. You want to date him. That’s why you hate all these cousins - which, by the way, was a horrible decision on your part in the first place.”

“I didn’t want to exclude anyone and make them feel unwelcome,” said Kent, completely ignoring the first part of Jack’s sentence. “I’m the captain and that would be rude.”

“Kenny. Next time you see your team tell them ‘Thanks, but no more’ and then go ask Hellström out. He’s going to say yes.”

“What? How would you even know that?” 

“His cousin just got called up and he’s a chatterbox. Told me all about how your Hellström likes obnoxious blonds.”

Kent made a face at his phone. “Rude. But fair.” He paused. “Is dating a teammate a bad idea though?”

“Worked out for me,” Jack said, voice soft and fond. “Well. The second time.”

“Wow. Make a guy feel appreciated why don’t you?” Kent laughed though. Maybe second time would be the charm for Kent too. 

***

“If hypothetically someone were about to do one of those eating contests how much groveling to the nutritionist should be planned?”

Jack rolled over to see Kent sitting at the foot of his bed. He rolled back over and shoved his face into the pillow.

“How did you get into my house?” came the muffled, but legible, question.

“Bitty let me in. Gave me a blueberry scone too. I’m glad you snagged that guy.” Kent wanted to take another scone, but that would have meant eating in Jack’s bed and Kent’s mom raised him better than to get crumbs in someone else’s bed. 

“I regret that you two became friends every day.” Jack couldn’t hide the fondness in his voice though, and Kent valiantly refrained from chirping him about it.

“No you don’t. But seriously. How much groveling should I be prepared to do?” Kent bounced on the bed a little, trying to dislodge Jack from his pillow.

Jack twisted so he could look at Kent. “Why are you asking me?” Jack would never do one of those diner challenges...anymore.

“Because you’re dating Bitty? Who does his best to accommodate your diet but still can’t stop making delicious butter and sugar filled desserts?” Kent raised an eyebrow. “You can’t tell me you haven’t had at least one conversation with your nutritionist about this already.”

“I haven’t actually. Some of us have self-restraint.” 

Kent gaped at Jack before Jack’s serious face broke down into a grin. He pinched Jack’s calf in retaliation and managed to avoid Jack kicking out at him by rolling off the bed. 

“Seriously, help a guy out here,” whined Kent from the floor.

Jack leaned down over the bed to look at Kent. “Why are you even considering wrecking your diet plan three weeks into the season?”

All of a sudden Kent found the bedroom rug super fascinating. The stripes were subtly different in texture. Truly amazing.

“Kent.”

“Jack.” 

Bitty yelled up the stairs that breakfast was ready and if they didn’t get their cute hockey butts down there he was going to call over other hockey players that would appreciate his hard work.

Grateful for the reprieve, Kent didn’t notice Jack’s eyes narrowing in determination. There was no way Kent wanted to have Jack figure out that one of the freaking huge rookies this year had been bragging about the giant hamburger challenge he’d completed and insinuating Kent couldn’t do it because he was old and his metabolism had slowed down. Jack would never let him live it down.

***

“Hellsy’s going to the Bruins.”

Jack was used to answering a call from Kent and getting no greeting, but this kind of bombshell was unusual. He figured finding out your boyfriend was getting traded to a team across the country was enough reason to leave even the pretense of manners behind. Ignoring the curious expressions on his teammates’ faces, Jack left the lounge where they were playing Mario Kart to get some privacy.

“He’s going to the Bruins and management wants to talk about a contract extension, but I don’t think I can do long distance.” Kent’s words were low and rushed, like he didn’t want anyone to hear what he was saying. “I don’t think the Bruins have the cap space for the kind of contract I’d need, but there’s plenty of East Coast teams who’d kill to have me, right?”

Someone touched Jack’s arm; looking up, he saw it was Tater, with a confused expression on his face. Jack shrugged, mouthed “Parse” and Tater nodded and wandered away. Without really thinking about what he was saying, Jack replied.

“Come to Providence.”

“What?” Kent sounded surprised, but Jack was already thinking of how it would work out.

“We’re only an hour away from Boston, the Falconers could use you, and...I want to play with you again, Kenny.” Jack’s voice trailed off. 

It took a minute for Kent to respond.

“You could have played with me five years ago if you’d joined the Aces like I’d asked.” If Kent’s voice sounded a little wet, Jack wasn’t going to say anything. “But I’d like that. Playing with you again, I mean. I guess you lucked out with Hellsy’s trade. You get me out of it.”

Jack smiled at Kent’s swagger making a return. “I do, don’t I?”

***

“No.”

“But Jack -”

“No.”

“Bitty says -”

“No.”

“Why do you hate Beyoncé so much?”

“Don’t even joke about that where Bitty can hear you. And it’s the playoffs. You have a game the next day. You can go see Beyoncé another time.”

“So unfair.”

***

It wasn’t unusual for Jack to get home and find Kent’s car already in the driveway, but usually Kent was already inside bugging Bitty for treats, not still sitting in his car. He walked over and knocked on the window, startling Kent.

The hum of the window rolling down was that much louder because of Kent’s silence. Jack waited, leaning on the roof of the car and looking down at Kent.

“I’m going to ask Hellsy to marry me,” said Kent palming his jacket pocket. Jack couldn’t see an outline of a ring box, but he knew there would be one in there.

“He’s going to say yes, you know.”

“Obviously,” scoffed Kent. “I didn’t come here for advice or reassurance. I just wanted to tell you that you’re going to be my best man.”

Jack chuckled. “Of course I am.”

Kent cleared his throat and finally pulled out the little velvet box from his pocket. He turned it over in his hands a few times before opening it and showing Jack the plain white gold band inside.

“I was thinking diamonds but that’s not really Marcus’ thing. And I was going to do the whole fancy dinner thing, but it seems like such a cliché and he deserves more than a cliché.” Kent snapped the box closed before gently putting it back in his pocket.

“Maybe it’s more of a classic than a cliché,” said Jack, moving back as it looked like Kent was finally ready to get out of the car.

But Kent still sat for a little longer.

“He deserves to have something special. So I’ve got to figure that out. Which is why I came over.” Kent shook his head and got out of the car.

“Do you want me to help brainstorm?” asked Jack as they walked towards the house.

“Hell no. Bitty was the one who proposed to you; I wouldn’t trust your advice on marriage proposals.” Kent laughed at the offended look on Jack’s face.

“So you’re here for Bitty’s advice?” Jack pushed open the front door and gestured Kent in first.

“Nope,” said Kent cheerfully as he waved hello at Bitty who was sitting on the couch doing something with his laptop.

Bitty waved back and shot Jack a questioning look. Jack just shrugged. Kent was going to do what Kent wanted to do.

Kent flopped down on the couch next to Bitty and threw an arm over his shoulders.

“Eric Bittle. I am going to ask Marcus Hellström to marry me and I don’t know how yet.” He gently placed a finger against Bitty’s lips when he opened his mouth to undoubtedly throw out ten great ideas. “I’m going to figure it out on my own, but I could use some pie to help me think. And some friends to sit and let me work out how I’m going to propose to my boyfriend out loud without giving any suggestions.” He pulled his hand away and looked expectantly at Bitty.

Bitty just laughed and gave Kent a big hug. “You came to the right place, mister. Jack and I are going to be the best listeners you’ve ever seen.”

And with that, Bitty bounced up off the couch and grabbed Jack’s hand, pulling him towards the kitchen, yelling at Kent to hurry up and tell him what kind of pie marriage proposal planning required.

Kent smiled and patted the pocket the ring was sitting in. He had a good feeling about this.


End file.
